


Food for the Heart

by lovelythilbo



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Multi, Pre-Erebor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelythilbo/pseuds/lovelythilbo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bombur and you are living together, loving each other, until you get some unexpected news...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Unexpected Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> ((First time writing a fan fiction, so don't hate, and tell me how I did... please))

You're sitting down at the table, waiting for your food do get done cooking. Standing at the stove is a short fluffy red-headed dwarf, with a long braided beard. He hums a little tune while cooking.

"So," you ask," what are we going to eat this morning?"

"We'll be having an omelet, with peppers, onions, and various meats. Would you be okay with that, my dear?"

You blush, you love Bombur with all of your heart, and yet you haven't told him. "That would be positively perfect. Thank you very much, Master Bombur."

"You know you do not have to call me that. We are far past that stage in our relationship." He say while putting the omelets on the plates.

"I know I do not have to." You say while forgetting where you were heading with that. You land a kiss on his cheek, trying to make him forget about what you were talking about. "Let us taste your wonderful creation." You take a bit of the omelet. It is majestic! You try to speak but your mouth is full.

"What do you think? Is is good, or is it dreadful?" he says eager to hear you opinion.

"It is amazing, how can you be such a good cook, and be so kind, and so much more." you say while filling your face with another bite of the omelet.

"It all progresses with age. Wisdom happen as time goes by." He says, while you remember the age difference between you and him.

You remember how he is almost two-hundred while you are only eighty-seven. It doesn't help that he is full dwarf, while you are only half dwarf, half human.

Once you both are done eating, you pick up the plates, and start the water so you can start washing the dishes.

Bombur comes up behind you. He turns you around, and lands a kiss on your nose. Was he meaning to do this? Or was he aiming for my mouth, but missed? You wonder all of these questions while he says, "I love you so vey much." You feel guilty, you still haven't said it to him. You land a kiss back on his nose, and then you smile with joy while you look at him. He is so beautiful, and precious to you, and yet you can not find the words to say I love you back to him.

All of a sudden, Bombur's brothers, Bifur and Bofur, barge in and kill the silence.

Bofur does all of the talking, since Bifur only speaks dwarvish.

Bofur says, "Bombur, I... we have an important message to discuss with you." You are wondering what the message could be, who it could come from, could it bring bad news. All of the questions rack your brain, while you tune out Bifur speaks a bit.

"Okay, who is this message from?" Bombur asks in an inpatient and angry manner. This is one of the first times you see him being angry. You remember the last remember the last time he was truly mad, it was when there was a massacre in the village, and Bombur threatened to find the people who had started it, and to kill them. But, luckily you had stopped him those many years ago, when you had told him, "If you find those rascals and kill them, then you will be just as bad as them." You had talked to him in the softest and most soothing voice, wondering what would of happened if you had not stopped him.

"Thorin, son of Thrain, and he comes with an urgent message." Bofur says in haste. Who was this Thorin, son of Thrain they were talking about you wonder.

"Is this the Thorin, son of Thrain from under the mountain? The heir to Erebor?" Bombur asks.

"Yes, it's that Thorin, and he wants to speak with us... now." Bofur replies.

Bombur now has a worried look on his face now. Whatever they will be talking about must be bad. They hurry away, but just before Bombur lands a kiss on your lips. You walk away with a smile on you face, and it stayed there for the rest of the day.

You go back to your house to get some lunch. You walk in and you see Bombur sitting down at the table, not talking, not doing anything. Your smile fades away.

"What happened?" you ask, "Is it really bad?" What could have happened? Did someone die?

"Well," he started out saying, " he was nice, and yet frightening to be with. He gave us a proposal... And I am thinking about accepting it. My brothers have already said ye to the proposal." There is sadness and worry in his eyes.

"What was the proposal?" You ask in a sincere manner.

"He wanted my brothers and I to go on a journey with him to earn Erebor back."


	2. Brothers.

You think about all of the statements Bombur had explained. He couldn't leave you here alone! You're angry at him, and yet you feel happy for him to be going and regaining Erebor. He loves helping everyone in anyway he can, but if he helps them and go then who will help you? There will be no one left for you if he... dies. You can't think about him dying. It's too horrible to think about, because it could possibly happen.

You walk around the village thinking about all of the stuff that could and will happen if he does or does not go with them. People stare at you, and talk between themselves. Since the village is so small, news travels around fast. People come up to you and ask you if Bombur is going. Thorin coming to the village is a big deal, and it's a privilege to be asked to come along on an adventure, so people were hoping he said yes. You can't deal with all of the aggravating people and questions, so you decide to go back to your house. At home you are alone, Bombur also went out to go think about all of his choices. The silence is perfect, a little too perfect. You go around having a look around the house, check all of the rooms to see if anything suspicious had happened. Finally, you walk to the bedroom. Laying on the bed is Bombur, passed out asleep. You look at him for a while, but then you walk over an crawl into bed, trying not to wake him up. He is so sweet and serene wen he is sleeping. You fall asleep to his low tone heart beat and dream about living with him forever.

You wake up a couple hours later, you feel the covers next to you which are all bunched together. Then you feel the canvas of the mattress. Bombur was gone, but where had he gone? You sit up, and smell wondrous bounties of different smells from various foods. Could all of the stuff Bombur and you had talked about just be a dream? You get up slowly, put one of Bombur's old robes, and walk to the kitchen to find Bifur and Bofur sitting at the table messing around, with Bombur cooking at the stove.

"You decide no to wake me when we have guest." You didn't mean for that to make you sound angry.

"Sorry my dear," Bombur says while kissing your cheek," you looked so beautiful and peaceful when you were sleeping so I decided not to wake you." He talks in a low and calm voice while Bifur and Bofur play with the knives as if they were young children. You kiss him slightly on the lips and you go sit down at the table. He stand there for a second or two just realizing what had happened. Usually he would be the one to kiss you on the lips, but he was just astonished about you taking the lead. You sit down, and you start to hum a little song you had learned when you were younger. The room goes silent as you hum even though they are still working. The humming is kind of old and you are remembering the words. "Away in the tower, the princess she laid. Waiting for a prince to come get her someday. All of the days there, she waited and wept. Not knowing what would happen next. He never came, any spring afternoon, so she took to the ledge and feel to her doom." you sing. This song is sad and mournful, but it reminds you and your people of how you can't wait and go crazy, you have to go and find a plan. Everyone in the room went silent, and stops doing everything. You and the boys sit in silence for a bit, until the food is done cooking. The food is served , with many meats, chips, and bread galore. The brothers all drink in merry fest. You decide not to drink, because there needs to be at least one responsible person tonight.

Later that night everyone except you is drunk, and still drinking. Bombur comes up to you and gives you a drink kiss on the lips. You push him away, because he sometimes gets like this when he is drunk. Bifur and Bofur are cheering on and Bombur pulls you in and wraps his arms around you. He is sucking your face not even really kissing you, you try to push away, but finally you do. You look at him disgustingly and storm outside to the cool night. You walk back in after a couple minutes and everyone is passed out. You move Bifur and Bofur to the couches in the living room. Then you move Bombur to the bedroom, and you lay him on the bed. You walk back to the kitchen to clean up. Once you are done cleaning in the kitchen, you walk back to the bedroom and lay down. You feel like you will pass out but then you notice that Bombur was a little bit awake,"I'm sorry for what happen tonight, and thanks for taking care of us." You realize that he's apologizing and that it wasn't that much of a problem. "Oh, it was no trouble at all my love. You know that I will always help you when you need it." You say in a whispering tone of voice. Both of you are drifting off to sleep, while he says,"I love you," and he gives you a kiss on the cheek. You would say it back, but you are too exhausted. You fall asleep just hearing him say,"I love you," over and over again.


	3. The Adventurous Decision

You wakeup the next day more worn out then you had been last night. Carrying three muscular dwarves is hard and back aching, even if you don't realize it when you do it. Bombur is not awake yet, so you try not to move much. You just sit up in bed thinking, you don't check the time, you don't move around, you just sit there. A million things trying to scramble into your brain, but you are just focused on one little thought. "Should I let his stay, or go?" you think to yourself trying to search your mind for the answer. The question has raddled in your mind for almost a day now, and you still haven't thought or found the answer that you would be okay with agreeing to.

You decide you should get out of bed and start making breakfast. You scoot to the edge of the bed and have your feet dangle off of the side of it. You let one of your feet touch the ground, but then a sharp pain shoots up you back. You cover your mouth while you almost scream into them. Next to you, Bombur twitches a bit, but then stops and starts to snore again. You try again to have your feet touch the ground, the pain shoots up again but it is gone in a second. You have had to deal with worse pains than these. You walk slowly to the kitchen trying not to step on the wood floors to hard so they would not make a sound. You get walk into the kitchen; everything is silent except the occasional snore. You pull out a pan, some eggs, spices, bread, and bacon. You cut the bread while the eggs are cooking and then you add some spices. All of the smells combined together and are already making a magnificent scent of extravagant foods. Next, you put the eggs on the plates with the bread and start on the bacon. The bacon sizzles and crakes, filling the room with the wonderful smell of meat. By the time the bacon is almost done cooking, everyone is moving around trying to get the table set for the food. Once the food is done, and the table is set, everyone sits down and you take the food to the table. Everyone digs in, and fills their faces with your wonderful creation. Everyone is smiling, chatting, and being happy. Nothing could mess this day up so far. A conversation about the upcoming trip starts up.

"So, what have you decided brother?" Bofur says," we need you, but if you must stay, then you must stay." He looks sincere, yet his smile is still there.

"I still do not know yet, but when I know, I will tell you." Bombur says while glancing over at you. You can tell that he wanted to talk, so you nod your head back at him.

"Okay, well we must go now." Bofur says in a loving tone," Thank you for the meal by the way." You wave to them while they walk away. You are now alone with Bombur, and you stare at each other for a couple seconds. It's not one of those awkward stares, but more of an intimate connection. Like you and him could feel each other, and understand each other's feelings. You both then walk into the kitchen to clean up. You start picking up plates and other dishes. You get flustered for a second and drop a plate. Bombur comes over to help clean it up.

"Are you okay?" He ask, "You seem confused, and tired." He looks up and holds your hands to stops them from moving.

"I'm okay, just having so much to think about and to deal with. It's so difficult to deal with and I know you know that. Also, I don't want you to go even though I know it can't be about me. I just don't want to lose you." It was a bit cliché to say that but it must have worked, because Bombur stood up and hugged you.

"I might go, but I will never leave you." he says with your face in his chest, holding you tightly. You want him to never let go, but then there is a knock at the door. He walks over and looks through the peephole. He pauses for just a second then opens the door immediately. Standing at the door is a taller than average, rugged looking dwarf, with a large fur coat on. Behind him are Bifur and Bofur with bags on their backs.

"Master Thorin, do come in." Bombur says while guiding them into another room. You hold the door open so everyone may walk in and get situated. Once everyone is inside, you walk into the room where everyone is talking, and you sit down.

"So, Master Bombur, will you come with us on our adventure to get back the place of my kin?" Thorin ask. Bombur was right about him being frightening to be around, and especially now since he is here on business.

"I do not know yet, bu-" Bombur says before being cut off.

"We shall be leaving tonight, so you will need to know the answer now." Thorin explains in a demanding, yet civil way. You look at Bombur and you nod, you know what he should choose, and he knows it too.

"Okay, I have decided." Bombur says after a couple minutes of silence and whispered conversations. He is truly nervous right now, but he is doing the right thing. You look at him and you smile. You know now that you truly and deeply love him, and nothing can stop you from feeling that. Loving him is better than breathing air, if you couldn't be with him, then you would die. Then, if he had to go, you had to let him, because if it were meant to be then he would come back to you safe and sound.

"I will go with you." Bombur says while looking at you, he looks sorry, but he shouldn't be. You knew that he would pick this decision, and you have been okay with it ever since it popped into his head. You were just thought of yourself, your judgment was clouded, and you didn't think about what he would want.

"Okay, well pack and then meet us at the center of town." Thorin says while walking out the door with Bifur and Bofur following him. You and Bombur are alone now. You walk over to him and wrap your arms around him. You never want to let go, but you know that won't be possible.


	4. The Goodbye

You help him pack up his bag. You’re tossing clothing at each other, you’re giggling and smiling, and having one of the greatest times you have ever had together. The next time you will get to be with him, will probably be once he comes back. You know he will come back, you feel it in your soul. It is getting to the end of packing the clothing to pack, and your smile starts to fade. You start thinking about what will happen in time when he is gone, what will you do with him? You wonder all of these things while you finish up packing. You braid his tangled beard into a long looped braid that goes from one shoulder to the other. You then help him put his bag on his back and walk with him out the door carrying his other bag. 

You hold his hand while walking together. The roads are quiet and there is very little movement out on the streets. Everyone has already heard what has happened. They are all watching from their windows as you walk down the street. They murmur between themselves, but you do not mind anymore, because everyone is usually like that when there is news has happened. When you reach the center of town, you see Thorin on his horse, and Bifur and Bofur rough housing. By the time you and Bombur make it half way they notice you. Bifur and Bofur hurry over to you and take the heavy bag of Bombur’s. You finally reach Thorin and the rest of the bags, which feels like it took ages just to walk over.

“Okay, say your goodbyes, then we shall be off.” Thorin says without looking down at Bombur. He looks upset, like he was on a schedule that has just been ruined. 

You walk up to Bombur and wrap your arms around him. You hold him for a couple seconds until he says something.

“I’ll think of you every second of everyday.” He says in the most loving and companionate tone ever. You want to say something equally as romantic as that back but you cannot think of anything. Until you think of the greatest, most loving words anyone and everyone has said.

“I… I love you.” You say then immediately after you kiss him. It is the most passionate kiss you have ever had. Your lips meet and it is like you need no air, no water, no anything, just that kiss. Many people that you know talk about kisses and how they are like pecks, or just small joining of the lips, but this different. This kiss is like a kiss in a fairy tale; it is one you only hear about in stories. Finally you stop for air, you pull away, you want to go back in for another one, but that would just ruin the moment. You step away and watch, as they get ready to go. Just as they are about to leave, you run over to Bombur. He bends down, and you whisper in his ear,” I’ll be waiting for you to get back.” You kiss him again, and slip your necklace off of your neck and into his hands. “I also will want this back then, so you have to come back.” you say with a smile as they ride off. You yell,” I love you!” and wave. Bombur turns blowing you a kiss and waves. 

You walk back home alone, thinking about what just happened and what was going to happen. You go inside, sit down and smile. All you can do is smile, because you remember that everyday that goes by, means another day closer to seeing your true love again.


End file.
